The invention generally relates to a connector for fiber optic cables, particularly to connectors for cables containing a fiber optic filament surrounded by an outer jacket and tending to move relative to the jacket in lengthwise direction under temperature or bending influences.
Due to movement of the filament in lengthwise direction within its surrounding jacket under temperature or bending influences, the position of the front end of the filament within the prior art connectors tends to change, and under these influences the filament front edge may either extend beyond the polished front face of the connector or retract with respect thereto. Under these circumstances, the prior art connector become at least ineffective if not inoperative.